True Fangs
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: What would happen if your town was somehow over run with vampires and werewolves?Would you get scared even if the one you love turned to one of them?This is Emily's story.Good read for Twilight fans!My Halloween story!


True Fangs

Mentor wanted to talk to us in a meeting. So, I walked in and sat down by my fiancee', Jayden. He's been secretive lately. He hasn't planned any dates with me for the last two months. He's copped up in his room all day and only comes out at night. He hasn't shaved in weeks. He's starting to scare me. But, I don't wanna ask him about it. He's probably in a phase again. He was like this when he was about to propose to me. And it is two weeks before our wedding, maybe that's why.

I enter the meeting room and Jayden was the only one there. I sat down beside him and kissed his cheeck.

"Hey, "I say.

He doesn't say anything.

"Hey, "I say again.

Nothing. Not even a glance.

"Jayden?"I asked, waving my hand in front of his face.

He shoock his head, like he was in a trance or something. "Oh, hey, Em, "he said.

"You okay?"I asked grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, "he said, pulling his hand away.

"Jayden, what is with you?You haven't been yourself here lately, "I ask.

"I've had a lot on my mind, baby, "Jayden said.

"I have two, but would it kill you to shave?"I asked him playfully.

"As soon as this is over, I'll go shave if that will make you feel better, "Jayden said, kissing my cheeck.

"That's all I ask, "I said, kissing him.

The others came in and the meeting started.

"Now, as you may or may not be aware, vampires have taken over the town. I need you all to be on your gaurd and watch for them. There is no way to defeat them with our weapons, so if you run into them during battle. Run from them. Don't retreat from the niolock, retreat from the vampires. I believe the vampires are only the first of the human monsters to come here. Werewolfs, zombies, ghost, and who knows what could come next. Just be prepared to fight them when we get the right equipment to slay them, "Ji said.

"Wait, did you say vampires?"I asked.

"Yes, "Ji said.

Oh boy. Vampires. Vampires are the only monster besides werewolfs that can actually kill you or turn you into one of them. Just depends on who you are will determine your future. Your future of death or your future of thier lives.

We were all dismissed and Jayden went to shave. I decided to look up something about vampires online.

I go to Google and type in alot of things about vampires, like how to kill them and stuff like that. Here's what I came up with.

1. They only feed on the life essence in the form of blood.

2. You can turn into a vampire by a bite or a kiss.

can kill a vampire with sunlight, a wooden stake, silver, fire, tear off it's head, holy water, garlic, and the Bible.

4. Vampires are from Italy, Greece, and Rome.

Well, this explains nothing to me, but provides possible explinations to Jayden's weird behavior here lately. He hasn't kissed me on the lips for two months now. He hasn't been in the sun. He hasn't ate anything at dinner. He hasn't shaved because he may not been able to see what he was doing. He's been really pale and cold. He fits the criterea for all of this.

So, I decided to investigate on the matter. I waited for everyone to go to bed and I waited on Jayden to come out of his room and watch him.

I heard the creek of his door and I heard him leave. I secretly followed behind him. He walked out the gate and I followed suit. We walked for a while until he stopped. He sent out a small, short, whistle. Then, four other people came out from either behind the trees or from paths in the woods.

"You came alone?"One of the males asked Jayden.

"Yes, "Jayden replied

"Good,we wouldn't want people drawing attention to us, "he said.

"Where are we going to hunt tonight, Elmondo?"A girl asked.

"I found this really busy night club allyway. Suckers pour in there like hound dogs. All we have to do is sit there and wait for new recruits, Eva. We need as many as we can get for the army we need. The werewolves have many of them on thier side. All we have is us and five other tribes. I know Edward is recruiting in Seatle. Dario in Mexico. Marco in Romania. Ciro in Italy. Neiro in North Carolina. We have until October 31st to recruit as many as we can to join the army. All we have is Jayden over here. We need more. So I figured the night club was the best place to start. What do you three girls think?"Elmondo asked them.

"I like it, and I think I speak for all of us on that do you think Iezabel?Kora?"Eva asked.

"Yeah, "both Iezabel and Kora said. I could tell they're usually quiet ones of the group. But what was this group? They were hunting at a night club and they said something about werewolves and fighting. Could they actually be vampires?

I couldn't sit there if they were. I started to walk off.

Bad move. I soon as I took my first step, I snapped a twig.

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground by Elmondo. We struggled for a little bit, but he pinned me to the ground. Just as he was about to bite my neck, Jayden tackled him to the ground.

"Dude, I almost had her!"Elmondo yelled.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt her, "Jayden said, walking over to me. He scooped me in his arms. "You're okay, Em, you're okay, "Jayden said, soothing me.

I was trembling. Elmondo had scared the life out of me. If Jayden wasn't here, I would've been a goner.

Jayden kissed my head several times. Then, I knew what I had to do.

I kissed him. I kissed him like I've never kissed him before. He didn't try to pull away. He just sat there with me in his arms, kissing me.

I broke the kiss and looked up into Jayden's eyes. They were the deepest blood red I've ever seen. But, earlier they were his normal blue. I guess the red isn't noticable to non-vampires.

"Why did you do that for?" Jayden asked me.

"I just wanted to, "I replied.

"You realize what you just did to yourself, right?"Jayden asked.

"Yeah, I do. But do I look like I care?" I asked him.

"No, "Jayden replied, kissing my forehead.

"Well, there's another recruit, "Elemondo said.

"Good, "Jayden replied, "Em, you realize we can't go back there now, right?"

"I do, "I said.

"Good to know. But, they'll be worried about us. "Jayden said.

"They'll just have to worry, "I said. "I can sneak back and get our stuff. "

"I'll go with you, the werewolves are every where and I don't want them to hurt you. They attacked us last night. They were only a few of them, so we could hold them off. But I don't want to take any chances, "Jayden said, helping me up, "We'll be back. "

"Okay, hurry, we only have so much time ya know, "Elmondo said, sitting by a tree.

We sped off. I never knew I could run this fast. It felt like I was flying.

We got to the house and got everything we needed. We ran back to camp and we were there and back in less than fifteen minutes, and that's with pack time.

"Good, now lets go, we got to teach the new rookie a couple of things, just to help her survive, will teach her how to fight werewolves later, " Eva said.

So we went to the night club allyway. We waited until we saw a man come out with a young woman.

"Watch and learn, Rook," Elmondo said motioning to Eva.

I watched as they pounced the man and the girl, sucked all the blood out of them and made them vampires.

"Wow, that's very, what's the word I'm looking for, um, "I said.

"Violent?"Jayden suggested.

"Yeah, very violent, "I said.

Elmondo and Eva brought the girl and guy over and me and Jayden couldn't beleve who it was. Mia and Antonio.

"Mia? Antonio?" Jayden asked, puzzled.

"Jayden? Emily?"Mia and Antonio asked.

"Yeah, "I said, "Sorry about our friends. "

"You guys are one of them?"Antonio asked as Jayden nodded. "Mama mia!"Antonio shouted.

"You two are ones two, ya know, "I said.

"That's even worse, "Antonio said.

Then, a man came out the door.

"Why don't you take this one, Rook?" Elmondo said, gesturing toward the man.

"Okay, "I said, alittle unsure. But I pounced, quickly biting into his neck, sucking him dry of blood.

"Good job, Em, "Jayden said, pulling me into his arms when I got back and kissing my head.

"Thanks, "I said.

"You're a natural!" Eva praised.

"Good hit, Rook. You don't mind us callin' you that? Do ya?" Elmondo asked.

"I don't mind, "I said.

"Good, "Elmondo said.

The man came over and sat beside us. He wasn't that shabby of a fellow. Pretty bulit for his age. He looked about thrity four or so. Dark brown hair and eyes. Told us his name was Tommy. We all welcomed him and he just sat there, making small talk here and there.

The rest of the night was uneventful. We left at four that morning to go find a dark place for us to hide until dark again. I got in the corner with Jayden as we huddled up together in the cold, bitter, winds.

The rest of the month passed until it was two days before the fight. All the others except Edward's clan. Elmondo called him to see about things.

_Italics=Elmondo_

**Bold=Edward**

_Is everything okay up there? You guys are late._

**Those werewolves will have to wait. We've got bigger problems.**

_What?_

**Other clans think I bit a child.**

_Did you?_

**Of course not. My wife had a baby that rapidly grows.**

_Then what's the problem?_

**They're after us. We can't leave Seatle. We need you guys to come help us. Some kind werewolves came to help.**

_Jacob's clan?_

**Yeah.**

_Okay, we'll be there soon._

**Alright.**

They hung up and Elmondo anounced, "We are going to Seatle. Edward's family is in danger. They need our help to fight off some of the judgemental vampires. We need to leave now or we won't make it in time. "

So we all ran for Seatle. We made it there in an hour, never stopping to rest.

"Alright, Rook, when the battle comes, I need you to stay with Bella, Renesmee, and Eva in a safe place while we fight, "Elmondo said to me.

"But why? I can take care of myself, "I declare.

"Em, I think Elmondo's right, it's better if you stay out of this one. I don't want to see you get hurt, "Jayden said.

I just rolled my eyes and huffed.

So when the time for the fight came, Edward put us forty five miles away from the battle. Eva and I were in the front of the cave while Bella and Renesmee were in the back of it. We waited until everything was over and Jayden, Elmondo, and Edward came back for us.

"We are safe now. They backed off. And we don't have to worry about werewolves anymore either. The werewolves showed up in the middle of the battle and we all fought at once. Everything's okay now, "Edward reassured us.

So, Elmondo and everyone else decided to stay in Seatle. Jayden and I went back to Angel Grove. We'll take ocasional long vists after we get married.

After all, we do have forever, don't we?


End file.
